


Monsta X Reactions

by Socially_Awkward_Turtle



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Socially_Awkward_Turtle/pseuds/Socially_Awkward_Turtle
Summary: This is a collection of all my Monsta X Reactions I have on my tumblr page, @squirrelly831. Requests are currently closed due to revamps and transfers of my reactions from my old blog.





	1. Not Being Scared of Animals/Bugs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not very long.

**Hyunwoo**

  


 

Hyunwoo had asked his girlfriend, Zara, out to a public date as they hadn’t had the time to be together due to his busy schedule. They were in her hometown spending a little bit of the summer on a mini vacation before he went on tour.

Zara decided to show him to the Japanese garden and have a picnic there as it was comfortable and relaxing. While they were out in the garden eating food Zara made, she noticed a black squirrel approaching them. “Aww, look, babe” she cooed as the squirrel stopped right in front of the blanket. 

Hyunwoo watched her pluck off a piece of her bread and held it out to it. “Zara, don’t do that!” He tsked. “Those things have rabies.” 

“Relax” she waved him off. “It’s just a little hungry. Right little guy?” The squirrel stole the bread from her and darted off to eat it before it returned. 

Hyunwoo watched the interaction between his girlfriend and the squirrel in a state of shock. He couldn’t believe that the squirrel could be so tame and calm with Zara.

 

**Hoseok**

  


 

Hoseok’s girlfriend, Miharu, was the modern day Snow White when it came to animals. He never understood how or why animals came around his girlfriend. They couldn’t even go for a hike without an animal appearing in front of Miharu. What was worse was that Miharu tried to adopt any animal that she came in contact with. 

While the two of them hiked through some trails, Miharu froze and looked around anxiously.

Hoseok noticed her freeze and he followed suit, “What’s wrong?”

“You hear that?” Hoseok shook his head as Miharu walked back a couple of feet. “Aw... Now why are you out here alone, baby.” She cooed as she reached down and picked up a kitten that had meowed. “You hungry little one?”

Hoseok watched he and shook his head as he looked around to see a couple of birds fly near Miharu. There was a deer peeking behind a tree from a distance and that’s when Hoseok broke apart and laughed, “Babe! I don’t get how you always seem to attract animals where ever we walk. You’re a real Snow White.”

“I can’t help it” she looked around at the animals that had gathered. “They just suddenly appear. But, I think I want to keep this one.” she cuddled the kitten as she approached Hoseok, “I’m naming her Mimi.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes as he took her hand, “Of course you are... Just what you need. Another cat.”

 

**Minhyuk**

  


 

Minhyuk insisted on going to the zoo with his girlfriend, Michelle. She was a vet who was called in to the zoo due to an emergency with one of the baby cheetahs. He watched outside of the examination room as Michelle went to work on checking on the baby’s health. 

She wasn’t alone. Two of the zoo keepers were with her running around the room grabbing whatever she requested. Minhyuk noticed her brow fold in as Michelle tried hard to get the baby to stabilize. She shook her head and was handed a needle and gave the cheetah a shot before it finally passed on. 

Minhyuk watched as Michelle, with a sad look, ran her hand through the baby’s hair. She picked up the cheetah and cradled it in her arms before it was taken out to be cremated. She looked up and met Minhyuk’s eyes and he flashed her a smile. He knew she loved her job. She loved the animals she worked with, but he also knew she was torn up whenever she had to put one of them down.

As she exited the room, Minhyuk pulled her into his arms, “You did the right thing. It won’t feel pain anymore...” She said nothing as she hugged him back. It was harder for her to reply without getting emotional.

 

**Kihyun**

  


 

Kihyun wanted to meet his girlfriend’s, Leilani, family as they had been together for well over a year. So as summer approached, Leilani booked them a flight to go see her family before he had to prepare for a comeback. 

When he met her family, he was greeted with open arms. Kihyun felt welcomed even if the language barrier was in the way. 

While visiting, Leilani’s brother suggested that the three of them should go cage diving, something Leilani and him had done often when she lived back home. Kihyun agreed only because he didn’t want to look like a coward in front of her brother. He wanted to also be there in case Leilani got scared.

However, when they were in the cage, Kihyun remained close to the middle as Leilani and her brother were off to the side trying to touch the sharks that swam nearby. His heart sank and Leilani’s hand grazed a shark’s body as he watched in fear. 

They were finally pulled up and Kihyun looked back at his girlfriend who was grinning ear to ear. “Babe, my heart stopped every time you stuck your hand out there. I thought that thing was going to chew it off.” 

Leilani and her brother laughed as she translated what Kihyun said. “This girl is a freakin mermaid. When she was younger, she had this thing of attracting any type of sea life to her side.” 

Kihyun listened as Leilani translated and he just nodded. He was shocked to find out how well adapted she was to sea animals, but he was excited to learn more about her attraction to sea animals while they were in Hawaii.

 

**Hyungwon**

  


 

Hyungwon understood a lot about his girlfriend, Millie. He understood she was one of those weird pineapple on pizza lovers, that she was obsessed with her snapchat filters, and that she put milk in her mug before she added the coffee. But, there was one thing about Millie he didn’t understand and that was her love of insects and bugs. 

Hyungwon put up with insects, but the moment they encroached he would sign them to an early death. At least that’s what he did do  _before_ he met Millie. 

It was on their fourth date that he found out how deep her love on insects went. Though, when Hyungwon looked back at it, it was obvious that she loved them since she was in university to become an entomologist. Hyungwon took her out on a hike to enjoy the nice summer day and Millie made them a lunch for the two of them. During the break, they found a clearing and decided to break. 

They were munching on food and talking when Hyungwon noticed a large bug crawl up Millie’s leg. He jumped at the sight and let out a sound as his coffee fell from his hands and dropped on Millie. Millie cringed as the ice coffee hit her and the bug rushed off. “I’m so sorry! I saw a bug and I just jumped!” He was so embarrassed. 

“A bug! WHERE?” She looked around with a grin ignoring the stickiness of the coffee. “Do you know what type it was? Oh I wish I saw it.” He looked at her. His mouth twisted as he watched her heart-shaped eyes seek out the bug. 

 

He jumped at the poke on his nose. Hyungwon looked to see Millie leaning over him with her head off to the side in curiosity. “What are you thinking about?”

“Our first date.”

Millie smiled, “Oh yea? What part? The part you spilled your coffee on me after you saw that bug crawling on my jeans or--”

“That never happened” he puffed out his cheeks and flipped his hair out of his eyes. Millie wore a  _really wanna lie_ look and he tsked. He flipped her on the bed and got on top of her, “Say it didn’t happen or else.”

“Or else what? I remember how you shri--AHH NO!” She squealed as Hyungwon began to tickle her. “HYUN--AHH I GIVE! I GIVE!” 

 

**Jooheon**

  


 

Jooheon was spending the winter at his girlfriend’s, Lydia, family home. It wasn’t his first time there, but it was the first time for him to be there when they had an insect problem. 

Lydia and Jooheon were in her bedroom flipping through her high school yearbook while her family was out at work and school. “Baby, you look so cute with the pixie cut.”

Lydia laughed, “No way. I prefer my long hair. I don’t know what was with my pixie cut. I can’t believe mom let me do something so crazy.”

Jooheon looked up at the yearbook and his eyes widened the size of saucers. He inhaled a breath before he belted out a scream as he jumped off the bed in a panic.

Lydia jumped as she looked up to see a large spider crawling up her wall. She sighed as she reached under her bed, pulled out a shoe, and threw it smashing the spider and killing it. “Thanks for killing my eardrums, babe.”

“How did you--what the--”

“I’m the oldest of six kids. You think I haven’t killed a spider before? You know Madilyn is deathly afraid of insects--” she paused “actually, she’s just like you in that sense. You’re both chicken shits of things the size of your fingernail.” 

Jooheon whined, “I am not! It just startled me.”

“Sure... That’s what it did.” She mindlessly flipped the pages of her yearbook as she returned to her spot on the bed. Jooheon pressed his lips together thankful that her parents or siblings were around to witness his panicked reaction over a tiny spider.

 

He. Is. Scared. To. Death. One thing he hates is bugs, so seeing one on you would make him flip where you would just be calm about it.

“Oh Jagiya, you look–” (insert gif) “There’s a bug on your shoulder!” He pointed at your shoulder.

You looked to see a ladybug was on your shoulder, “This?! This is what scared you?” You picked up the ladybug and watched it fly off. He would watch you in amazement.

 

**Changkyun**

  


 

Changkyun wasn’t scared of bugs or animals, but he didn’t know how his crush and friend, Hazel, would react. She had just recently moved to Seoul a few months back and he wanted to show her a great time. He had worked up the courage to ask her out and planned out the day of events. He knew Hazel loved the outdoors, so he traveled around and showed her parts of Seoul that she hadn’t discovered. Then, he lead her to a park that he really liked. 

As they sat and relaxed under a tree. Hazel had her back on the truck as she relaxed. “This is so nice... I miss being able to relax and having time to breath in the nature air” she sighed. 

“Glad you like it. I thought it would be best to come out and take it easy. Did you enjoy the arcade and Hanbok Village?”

Her eyes lit up, “I loved it! I would love to wear a hanbok one day in a village like that.”

He grinned, “Maybe next time we can go and you could wear a hanbok.” She shut her eyes and hummed in reply. He watched her with a light glint in his eyes. Suddenly, a bug fell from the tree above them and landed right on her hair. He opened his mouth to warn her, but he paused. He didn’t want Hazel to freak out and scream because of the bug, so he reached out to take the bug off her. 

However, she reached up when she felt the bug land on her head. “Well, that was a far fall. Sorry, you need to go in the grass not my head” she put the bug on the grass and watched it crawl away.

Changkyun scratched his neck awkwardly as he pretended that’s where he was reaching. “So, you ready to go to Banpo Bridge? It’ll get dark in about an hour, so we should go now and get a good spot.”

“Yea, let’s go” she smiled softly. She took his hand as he stood and extended his hand to her. “I can’t wait to see it!”


	2. Co-Hosting

**Hyunwoo**

Bailey, known by her stage name Baby, was a soloist who often worked with other vocalist in her company, SM. However, she’s had a dream to work with Monsta X, a group that her fans knew she loved to listen to. She was constantly teased by her fans at fanmeets when they told her about meeting them. Her love for Monsta X made her very popular with the Monbebes and they started a campaign to have a collaborative with Bailey and Monsta X. The fire was only fueled more when she mentioned her ideal type would be someone like Hyunwoo. 

Bailey was invited to be an interviewee on a daily talk show and she didn’t hesitate to agree. She always loved being on camera. It’s where she shined. She brought her best friend, Amber, who insisted to come. Amber took Bailey’s phone and started a live without her knowing. What Bailey didn’t know was that she would be interviewed with Hyunwoo and Kihyun of Monsta X. 

 

After getting a quick gist of the program, Bailey headed to her temporary dressing room when Amber called out, “Hey, isn’t that Hyunwoo of Monsta X?”

Bailey craned her as she did a double take. Hyunwoo and Kihyun stood with one another sipping water and laughing. Bailey stared at him in disbelief. THE Hyunwoo was standing just mere feet from her. Bailey’s inner fangirl came out, “Oh my gosh, Amber. What am I going to do? My heart is racing.” Amber held back a laugh as she read the comment on Bailey’s live. Hyunwoo met Bailey’s gaze and smiled. “He saw me” she turned to Amber, “Is my hair okay? Do I look fine?” 

Amber laughed, “You look fine. Chill!”

“Hi, I don’t think we’ve met before. I really like your music. It’s great.” Hyunwoo bowed slightly in greeting.

Bailey blushed as she looked back at him and bowed slightly, “Ah, thank you… I really like your music as well…” Bailey didn’t know that fans watched the whole encounter until later when she got on twitter where the fans posted how the ship sailed.

**Hoseok**

Rachel and Hoseok went public with their relationship a month prior to his proposal of marriage. She was a fellow celebrity. When the news of their relationship first came out, Rachel expected people to boycot her new drama, but instead the reviews were higher than she anticipated. They got some backlash, but it wasn’t as bad as Rachel had feared which made her glad that she agreed to go public. 

It was White Day and both Rachel and Hoseok were going to make an appearance on a show. Since they were going to the same place, they planned out arriving at the same time sporting couple outfits which only made the fans outside go wild with pictures. They squealed as they watch Hoseok open the car door and take Rachel’s hand as she stepped out of the car with a bright smile.

They greeted their fans as they headed inside and greeted the staff. Only once they got inside did they find out the special. Since it was White Day, the broadcast decided to dedicate the episode to a couple. Rachel hadn’t expected that and she brought a change of clothes for the actual broadcast, but the producer shut that down. Their couple’s outfit was perfect for the show.

 

Rachel and Hoseok sat backstage as they waited for their portion of the segment. They were only going to be in the second half for questionnaire. Rachel watched the show off to the side until the backstage staff called for Hoseok and her. 

When they walked out, Hoseok and Rachel had their arms linked together before they took a seat next to each other on the sofa on set as the hostess and host introduced themselves again.  

The hostess waited for the claps to die down before she spoke, “Good afternoon! Today, we’re talking about relationships and couples. We invited newly engaged couple Rachel and Monsta X’s Wonho.” 

The host said to the camera. “We have some fan questions and  we’ll be testing out which of these two know the other better. Stay tuned.” Rachel smirked and the host noticed, “You think you know who knows who better?”

Rachel laughed, “Of course, Hoseok couldn’t even tell you our anniversary.”

“No way, really? You don’t know it?” The hostest gasped.

“Wait, don’t do this to me right now” he laughed awkwardly knowing Rachel was right. “I haven’t had time to look at my notes” he joked causing everyone to laugh.

**Minhyuk**

Minhyuk was in Japan while his best friend, Jay, prepared to MC at a music show. However, neither were in their element. They had a fight before Minhyuk left for a Monsta X tour in Japan a week ago and since then neither spoke to one another. Minhyuk sent texts and calls, but Jay didn’t pick up. Minhyuk wanted to apologize to her. He said so many cruel things, but he was irritated. He knew she liked him as much as he liked her, but she refused to take the next step in fear of their fans. 

At first, Minhyuk thought she was irrational, but once he got to Japan and he told his members about the fight it didn’t take him long to figure out he was at fault.

However, while he blamed himself, Jay was busy doing the same to herself. She knew she was being childish by not replying to Minhyuk, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. The image of his reddened eyes flashed in her mind. She made Minhyuk cry before as he had done to her, but she never felt the hurt he felt when he told her he loved her and she rejected him. Her heart felt like it would shatter when she saw his face twist in pain. She knew Minhyuk knew of her feelings towards him, but she knew how fans flipped when it came to dating. Though their fans shipped them, it was just a fictional shipping, but if it became real would their fans be as supportive as they acted now. She didn’t want to ruin Minhyuk’s career.

 

Jay was shaken from her thoughts as her manager grabbed her shoulders. “Come on! You need to focus.” Her stylist finished working on her and walked out of the dressing room.

Jay gave a small fake smile, “Sorry. What’s up?”

Her manager sighed, “You need to talk to Minhyuk. You’re not yourself.”

“I will… I just- I have to think things through first. So what did you need?”

Her manager gave her a smile, “I wanted to see if you wanted to meet your co-host for today.”

Jay cleared her throat, “Sure.” Her manager held open the door and the last person she expected entered. Minhyuk revealed himself and Jay’s jaw dropped as he smile at her. She was at a loss of words as her body moved on its own and hugged him tightly. “You’re here!”

Minhyuk laughed as he hugged her back just as tight, “We flew in early, so I came as a last-minute guest. I’m sorry I was such a jerk.” 

Jay shook her head, “No, I’m sorry. I was being a jerk.” Her eyes pricked with tears, “I’ve missed you. I love you” she confessed. 

Minhyuk’s lips pulled to a grin at her confession, “I love you”. He took her chin in his hand and pressed his lips to hers in a hungry kiss.. 

Her manager cleared her throat and the two jumped apart, “As much as this is cute, you two need to get out there.” Minhyuk nodded as he took Jay’s hand and led her out to the stage.

**Kihyun**

Thalia was part of a hot new duo group with her friend, Queenie. As a new duo group, they received calls left and right due to their overnight fame. Thalia was sent to a radio talk show alone as Queenie went to a podcast. Divide and concur was their plan. They branched out and made connections fast as they made new celebrity friends.

However, there was one group Thalia wanted to meet desperately and that was Monsta X. She was a huge fan of their work and envied Kihyun and his angelic voice. She didn’t expect for her wish to come true so fast. Though it wasn’t all of Monsta X, she didn’t care. She was excited when her manager told her about a show the duo would be interviewed on with Kihyun. 

On the show, Thalia did not expect Queenie to rat her out so fast when the host asked them about their role models in the industry. Queenie clapped her hands together, “At the moment, I really look up to Jay Park, but it was Zico who made me want to branch into music and really rap. My dream is is to collab with him if I could make it past the fangirling portion.” They all laughed at her honesty. Queenie wrapped her arm around Thalia, “And this one actually looks up to Kihyun.”

Thalia’s jaw dropped as she gently elbowed Queenie in the side, “Hey. don’t go saying something so embarrassing on air.” She rubbed her nose, a tell tale sign of her embarrassment. “She’s not wrong. I look up to different vocalists and Kihyun is definitely one of them” 

The host grinned at the revelation, “What are your thoughts, Kihyun?”

Kihyun gave a small laugh, “I’m honored. I think it’s funny because I really like your singing, but I’ll be happy to give you some pointers whenever.”

She scratched the back of her neck and smiled, “Ah, that’d be great.”

After the segment, Kihyun would ask for if Thalia and Queenie had some time to get some coffee. Jay would decline as she wanted to get back to work on her mixtape and she left Thalia alone with Kihyun.

**Hyungwon**

Melly only knew of Hyungwon through her friendship with Minhyuk just as she only knew of the other members. Melly never knew the real reason why Minhyuk kept his friends from her, but Minhyuk worried of them stealing her attention. Especially since Hyungwon made comments in the past about her being cute and wanted to meet her, Minhyuk was against it. He knew Hyungwon would corrupt his angelic best friend. 

However Minhyuk tried to keep Monsta X away from Melly, with her becoming a model and dancer to an agency, Minhyuk was finding it harder and harder to keep them away and one fateful day his attempt failed. 

Hyungwon was asked to fill in on a music show and when he found out Melly was a mc on the show, he naturally agreed. It was the perfect moment to meet her.

 

When the two were introduced, Melly and him clicked almost immediately. Being around him was fun, they made jokes and easily slipped into conversation as they were backstage before the show. Minhyuk would text Melly constantly telling her not to fall for Hyungwon’s fake facade, but she soon turned off her phone. 

 

By the end of the show, Melly met with the producer to discuss next week’s show. She looked up at Hyungwon who had been staring at her since they got off set. In embarrassment of getting caught, Hyungwon put the bottle he had in his hand and went to take a sip only to find the lid still on. Melly’s eyes twinkled in amusement as she covered her mouth to hide her laugh with a gentle cough. 

After the discussion, Melly approached Hyungwon, “Hey” she greeted him shyly. He gave her a small wave still getting over his bottle incident. She smiled as she held out her phone, “Though Minhyuk will totally flip, can I have your number? Maybe we can get some coffee or something.” 

“Yea” Hyungwon said almost immediately. “I’ll add you on my Kakao too.” Melly’s smile only brightened as she watched him take her phone and punch in his number.

So much for Minhyuk’s plan to keep them apart because after meeting Hyungwon, Melly was officially introduced to the rest of the members. Thought Minhyuk still tried to protect her from them. 

**Jooheon**

Joy’s cousin was an idol in Starship Entertainment and he was close friends with Jooheon and Minhyuk from Monsta X. Joy was a huge fan of Jooheon and Changkyun due to her own love of rapping. Jooheon was her bias and her cousin would tease her that he knew him. Joy was just a freelance choreographer, so she worked with different groups and companies but she never worked with Starship.

When her cousin started his own late night radio show he decided that his first show would be special. He invited Jooheon, Changkyun, and Joy to the radio show. Joy was excited when she found out two rappers she liked were going to be on the same  radio show with her. 

She was talking to her cousin in the waiting room when Jooheon and Changkyun walked in. Her cousin immediately got up from his seat and greeted the two men before he led them to the studio to show them around. 

 

Jooheon searched the room until his eyes landed on Joy. She had stepped into the music lime light due to her r&b singles as she tried to step out of just dancing. He had admired her two songs. They told a story. A story that had him hanging on every word that would fill his ears. He looked forward to meeting her, but didn’t want to come off as some little fanboy, so with the help of his group members, he had a plan when he met Joy. 

As he walked past her, he flashed her a peace sign, “Wassup?” He walked on as Changkyun made a point to stop.

Changkyun reached out to shake Joy’s hand, “Hey, nice to meet you.”Joy shook his hand with a smile as she greeted him back before he left her and followed Jooheon who fled to the studio in embarrassment. 

Her cousin returned to fetch her and threw his arm around her as he laughed. “I bet you, he listened to Minhyuk on how he could greet you.” Joy let out a little laugh as she was guided to the studio.

 

After the show, Jooheon made it a point to properly introduce himself to her. He didn’t want her thinking he was some jerk especially since he knew she looked up to him.

**Changkyun**

Meghan was a popular Youtuber who was known for making covers of kpop songs and making her own choreography of different songs. One of her favorites was Monsta X. She gushed about them constantly when she did lives and whenever they released a new album, she was quick to make a cover or a choreography.

Due to her popularity, she was invited to mc for a 2 day kpop concert and perform one of her own covers which she quickly agreed. 

 

The first day of the concert, she felt her heart racing. She had done small meets and performances, but today she would be out in front of hundreds of fandoms. She heard her name get called and she graced the stage. Her adrenaline heightened when she stepped on the stage and walked up to her mysterious co-host. As she got closer, she couldn’t hide her shock. She held her hand on her head as she stopped in her tracks, “No way!” She laughed in disbelief as she noticed Changkyun. The fans laughed and cheered at her genuine shocked reaction. Meghan walked up to him and they bowed in greeting. 

“Hey, nice to meet you” he chuckled as he stared at her in disbelief. “Wow, I didn’t know you were going to be my co-host.”

She laughed, “Yea, same. No one told me either. I’m a huge fan.”

“You’re covers are some of my favorites to watch” he replied. After their small exchange, they went on to address the fans and rile them up for the day’s performances.

 

After the show, Meghan was headed out to her car when she heard someone call out to her. She turned back to see Changkyun rush up to her. He asked for her number to meet up sometime and naturally she agreed.


	3. Scared of Horror Movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short reaction

He didn’t understand why she insisted to watch a horror movie. It was movie night at the dorm with his members and girlfriend and tonight was his girlfriend’s movie pick. Typically she picked a rom com which at first the guys would complain, but with her being the one girl who willingly sat through their violent action packed movies whenever they were picked. So when she suggested  _IT_ the guys’ jaws dropped. They worried that she was getting over her head picking something that had been reviewed as scary and jump scare packed, but she was determined. 

She was tired of the members poking fun at her innocent self.  She wanted to prove that she wasn’t a scaredy cat and even though she could see the obvious concern on their face, she refused to cave in. She hit the play button as everyone settled as she scooted up to her boyfriend like she always did.

She felt pretty good at first as the movie played, but at Georgie’s death, she let out a scream of terror. 

* * *

 

**Hyunwoo**

  


 

“Turn it off! Turn it off!” Hyunwoo said quickly as Minhyuk leaped to the remote and turned it off. Hyunwoo held Cassie’s quaking self as she buried her head in his chest. She let out a pant as her heart pounded against him. Hyunwoo held her tightly as Minhyuk flipped through another movie to find. He rubbed her back, “We’re going to watch something different.” He told her as Minhyuk got his attention when he found a better movie to watch.

 

That night, Cassie stayed at the dorms and slept in Hyunwoo’s bed. However, she lied awake as she was hyper-aware of every sound or movement in the room. Though she told Hyunwoo she’d be fine, the image of that evil clown wouldn’t leave her mind.

Hyunwoo turned to her, “Cassie” she jumped at his voice, but turned to him. He gave her a small smile as he reached out to touch her cheek, “You don’t have to be so scared. I’ll protect you.” 

She curled up to him and pressed her head against his chest as his hand fell to her waist. She felt safe in her boyfriend’s muscular arms and she found herself falling asleep almost instantly.

 

**Hoseok**

  


 

Hoseok jumped spilling his water when Nina screamed. The scene itself wasn’t too scary to him, but her scream was. He apologized to Kihyun who was the victim of his water spill. Hoseok put the remaining of his cup of water on the table as he pulled her close to him. He laughed as he held her close, “Baby, you’re so adorable when you’re scared.” 

Nina would barely last another thirty minutes before she had to leave the room too scared of the movie. Hoseok told the others to continue watching it as he went to his room and played video games with her to calm her down.

 

**Minhyuk**

  


 

While Dana was screaming her lungs off and buried her head into her boyfriend’s chest, Minhyuk was too busy enjoying the scene. He moved from her as he pointed at the screen, “Did you see that? Talk about a horror movie opening!” He looked at Dana who had grabbed a pillow to cover her face. “How are you supposed to watch the movie if you have a pillow on your face.”

The guys shook their head at Minhyuk’s lack of compassion for his scared girlfriend, but they didn’t stop the movie. Dana had the pillow on her laps prepared to cover her eyes and suffer alone as her boyfriend was too focused on the movie to care.

 

**Kihyun**

  


 

Kihyun was prepared for his girlfriend, Somi, to freak out. In fact he predicted it. So when she panicked after Georgie’s scene, he pressed his hand too his mouth to stifle his laugh as he rubbed her back. He wasn’t going to verbally comfort her as she was far too scared for words to do anything. “We’re changing the movie. Sorry guys-- I know what we can watch.” He pointed for the remote and Jooheon handed it to him way too readily. Kihyun looked for a rom com he knew Somi would prefer. 

“If I was a killer and my victim ran up the stairs like they do in the movies, I’d just walk after him. Maybe make a sandwich before I did.” He was trying to get her mind off  _IT_ by making fun of other horror movies while the opening credits rolled.

Somi laugh knowing full well what he was trying to do, “Thanks, Ki~.”

“Why are you thanking me? I haven’t done a thing.” He’d blush as he pulled her closer to him ignoring the members who were teasing him for being so soft for Somi.

 

**Hyungwon**

  


 

The moment his girlfriend, Nora, clung to him and screamed, Hyungwon was unimpressed. He really thought that all her big talk about how she wouldn’t get scared of a silly old horror movie for the past week would have some ground to stand on. He took a sip of his drink as he pulled it away with a judgmental look.

“Let’s pick something else” Jooheon suggested. 

Hyungwon shot him a look, “No, she talked a big game about not being scared, so we’re going to watch the entire more.”

“WHAT?!” She squeaked as she looked up at her unsympathetic boyfriend. 

And if it wasn’t for his hyungs, Hyungwon would have done just that and made her watch it. However, Hyunwoo stepped in and chose  _Coco_  after talking it out with Nora. Hyungwon sat back in the chair and shook his head in disappointment.

 

**Jooheon**

  


 

Sora regretted clinging to her boyfriend, Jooheon, as if he would protect her from the scene on screen. Jooheon had let out a scream that was masked under her own as he clung to her in fear. 

The others paused the movie, but watching the couple hold each other in fear made them laugh. Minhyuk and Hyungwon videotaped and took pictures of the cowardly couple as they clung to each other in dear life.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?” Jooheon whined as he buried his head in her neck.

**Changkyun**

  


 

After the first scary scene, Changkyun was prepared to shut off the movie knowing it would only get worse from then on. He reached for the remote, but a smaller hand shot out and he looked to see his girlfriend, Audrey, shake her head. “This is too scary for you, babe.”

Audrey took a breath, “It’s okay... I didn’t expect that, but I’ll be okay... Don’t worry.” She gave him a smile that he couldn’t say no to and he reluctantly agreed.

 

He took Audrey home after they finished the movie. Audrey had her head buried in Changkyun’s chest most of the rest of the movie not trusting herself not screaming. As they went to her apartment, Changkyun noticed how she looked over she shoulder constantly. He sent a text to his members letting them know he’d stay the night at her place. 

They stopped outside her apartment and she swallowed, “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow” she stuttered. 

Changkyun smiled as he pressed in her passcode, “Nah, I’m staying here tonight. Who else would fight off all the scary things you see.” Audrey’s shoulders relaxed as she realized she wouldn’t be alone. He pulled her into her apartment and stretch, “We’re not watching another horror movie, okay?”

“I’m okay with that!” She nodded as she clung to her boyfriend.


	4. Breakfast in Bed

**Hyunwoo**

Hyunwoo came home late due to practice. He tried to be quiet when he entered the  apartment he shared with his girlfriend, Melly. What he didn’t know was that she heard him as he shuffled about as he went looking for pajama pants and headed to the shower. 

She sat up, her hair stuck to her face thanks to her drool, “Hyunwoo?” She called out just as he shut the bathroom door. She rubbed her eyes, pulled the strands of hair from her mouth, and looked at the clock on her nightstand that flashed in bright red 3:30. Melly let out a yawn as she lay back down and shut her eyes. She tuned out the light noise and fell back to sleep before Hyunwoo crawled in bed and put his arm around her.

 

That morning, she woke up to see herself in Hyunwoo’s arms. She snuggled up to him just as his arm moved down to her back and pulled her closer. His muscles flex as she wrapped her arm around his bicep. She took in the smell of her body wash on his shirtless chest. She pecked his bicep earning a husky chuckle from her man.

“Mornin” his voice was deep with sleep and his chest vibrates as he spoke.

“Morning love” she whispered and kissed his chest. “Sleep well?”

Hyunwoo groaned as he looked at the clock behind her. His hand ran through her hair to try to detangle it and he sighed, “Not long enough.” He kissed her head, “But with you around, I could sleep all day and still not sleep long enough.”

Melly grinned up at him with a sleepy smile, “I love you.” He took the opportunity to take her lips in his. Instead of pulling away, he deepened the kiss and ran his hand on her side. Melly tried to break the kiss, but he continued to kiss her. “What. About. I. Make us. Breakfast. Quit it” she giggled as she climbed on top of him giving her the distance to avoid his kisses. “Bad!” She pointed a stern finger, but her smile threw away all seriousness behind her words.

Hyunwoo lay back on the bed and let out a moan for complaints. “You’re a buzzkill.”

“Oh, shut up!” She laughed. “How about I make us some breakfast in bed and then we can work out?” His eyebrows wiggled as he reached up and squeezed her hip. She clicked her tongue and swatted his hand, “Not that way perv! I mean let’s go for a run. It’ll be a change of pace from our gym days. I want to try for four miles today!” She got off him and out of bed leaving him whining for her return. She rolled her eyes and let out a laugh, “I’m thinking protein shake with some galbi, rice, and veggie omelette?”

Hyunwoo shuffled as he sat up in bed. He leaned against the headboard letting the blankets gather at his hips, “A run would be a nice change. The food sounds perfect to soothe my heart.” He placed his hand over his heart as if it was hurt playfully.

“Oh hush up, you big baby. Stay there. It won’t take much time.” She grabbed her ponytail holder from the nightstand and threw her hair in a messy bun. “Don’t leave this bed, mister.” She looked back and pointed her finger at him sternly. 

Hyunwoo watched her leave the room and he let out a content breath. He slid his hand back behind his head as he thought about how lucky he was to have such a great girl by his side.

 

**Hoseok**

Alisha was surprised to see Hoseok when she woke up. She knew he had a late schedule and had figured he’d stay the night in the dorms instead of her apartment. She smiled at his sleeping figure and reached over to touch him when she felt his cheek was slightly warm. Her smile fell as she sat up and pressed the back of her hand to his forehead. She nodded as she drew her hand from his head. He had a fever. 

She climbed out of bed just as a cough left his slightly parted lips. Alisha went to the restroom to clean up and threw on her robe before going back to the bedroom. She took his phone and silenced it on the nightstand then grabbed her own to make a call to Hyunwoo. 

Alisha stepped out of the room as she pressed Hyunwoo’s name. After two rings, he picked up, “Hey, do you guys have a schedule today? … You do? Damn–It’s just Hoseok seems to have a fever. Yea… Are you sure?” Alisha let out a sigh of relief, “That’s good. I really didn’t want him going out in this rain and getting worse. I’ll keep an eye on him today. Thanks.” She got off the phone with Hyunwoo and made her way to the kitchen to find her medicines and to see if she had any soup. 

She returned to the bedroom to see Hoseok slowly waking up. He groaned in pain as he let out a round of coughs. She went to his side of the bed and sat on the edge, “Open up. Let me check your temp.” Hoseok’s mouth opened as his face reddened from the rough coughs. She pour him some medicine and placed the cold rag on his head just as the thermometer went off. She took it and stared at the numbers, “38.8 degrees. Yea, you’re staying in bed.”

Hoseok sat up and the rag fell off his head, “I can’t” his voice was deep and rough. “I have a schedule all day.”

Alisha clicked her teeth as she pushed him back down. Thankful he wasn’t at his full strength as there would have been no way she could push him to the bed. “I already talked to your hyung. He agreed with me that you weren’t going to do the schedule. Your fans need you in perfect condition. Being sick won’t benefit them  _or_ you.” She stood up and looked at him. She gave a nod as if agreeing with herself. “Medicine is on your nightstand. I need to go grab some ingredients for some homemade soup. Don’t leave this bed.”

Hoseok nodded, “Breakfast in bed… Yay. Even if it’s just some soup.” He had no energy to show any kind of emotion as another cough left his body.

Alisha chuckled, “Get better and I’ll whip you up something better to eat in bed, yea?” She kissed his forehead, “I love you. I’ll be back in a bit. Stay here!” 

 

**Minhyuk**

It was Valentine’s Day, one of Bailey’s favorite celebrations for the year. She woke up wide awake and found Minhyuk buried under the covers. She reached over and brushed his hair out of his face, “Happy Valentine’s Day, my love.” She whispered not expecting an reply from her sleeping boyfriend. She crawled out of bed to get changed into clean pajamas after a shower as hers were dirty from the night before. 

She headed to the kitchen after getting ready and got out the ingredients for the breakfast she had planned to make Minhyuk. Minhyuk had made mention that he really wanted a British breakfast after they went to London and Bailey’s mom made him some. Though it wasn’t anything special, she made him a British breakfast. It consisted of toast, beans, cooked sausage, tomatoes, bacon, eggs, and mushrooms. 

 

After she fixed his food, she placed the dishes on the tray and took it to the bedroom where Minhyuk was still fast asleep. She shook her head as she placed the tray on her dresser. She made her way over to him and pulled the covers off his face, “Morning love! Happy Valentine’s Day!” She pecked his cheek before she shook him. “I made you some breakfast.” Minhyuk groaned as he turned his back on her to keep sleeping. She shook him harder, “Come on! You can sleep again after you eat.” 

“How do you have so much energy after last night?” Minhyuk grunted as he rubbed his hand over his face. He turned his body so he could hide his face in his pillow. 

Bailey felt her cheeks burn at his remark, but she refused to comment back on it. “Come on! I made you some of your favorites!”

Minhyuk whined in return, “I wanna sleep!” He sat up in defeat. He rubbed his eyes to wake up as Bailey set down a tray of food for him. Minhyuk gave her a questionable look, “Where’s yours?” 

“In the kitchen. I was going to eat later.” 

His shoulders slumped, “I’m not eating alone.” 

Bailey laughed as she got up to get her food from the kitchen. She quickly returned just as Minhyuk moved to the center of the bed with his tray in front of him. She put her tray in front of his and climbed on the bed to sit across from him. 

Minhyuk nodded in approval before he chomped down on his breakfast. “Where’s my present?” He asked suddenly.

Bailey laughed into her food, “You can open them later.” Her eyes met his and a mischievous twinkle flashed in her eyes. “One you can’t open until tonight.”

Minhyuk bit his lip as his eyes darkened, “Maybe I can open it first because I don’t want to leave this bed…” He leaned over their trays and gave her a quick kiss, “I love this food by the way. Thank you for making this for me, baby.” 

 

**Kihyun**

Phoebe woke up first because she wanted to get a head start on a picture book she was commissioned for. She had planned to get out without waking Kihyun. However, when she moved, Kihyun’s hand shot out and held her down on the bed. Her black hair fell in her face due to the force and she let out a shocked squeal. “Damn it, Ki!” 

“Don’t move” he mumbled as he buried his head in her shoulder. She tried to move, but his arm tightened around her to keep her in bed, “You can’t leave.”

She blew out air from her mouth in frustration, “I need to get to work. Since you’re up, you can come help me make breakfast.” 

He shook his head in her shoulder as he shut his eyes. “Too tired…”

“Then let me go so I can go make something for us.” Kihyun let her go and Phoebe let out a thankful sigh. “I’ll be–”

“I’m hungry now!” He complained as he got up in bed only to flip to the opposite side of the mattress. 

Phoebe watched his childish behavior and she gave him a deadpan expression. She looked from him to the door. “It’s too early for this shit…” She mumbled under her breath as she left the room ignoring Kihyun’s complaints. 

 

She finished making breakfast and put the food on the plates, “Ki! Breakfast!”

“NO!” 

Phoebe tightened her grip on the knife in her hand, “Deep breath… Don’t kill him.” She slammed the knife on the counter and made her way back to the bedroom. Kihyun was against the headboard with his arms crossed. “And why not?”

“I want to eat in bed.” 

Phoebe’s eyes rolled as she mentally cursed how bratty Kihyun could be some days. She got the food and took it to her room. She gave him his plate and took a seat on the bed beside him. Kihyun made no move to eat. She held her chopsticks in her hand tightly, “I swear on all that is holy, I will shove my chopsticks in your eyes if you tell me to feed you. You’re being a pain in my ass!”

Kihyun smirked as he picked up his chopsticks. “That’s what you get for telling the others that I sounded like a girl when the spider broke into our house.”

“Are you–” Phoebe pursed her lips disapprovingly. “I fucking hate you sometimes” she growled as she took a bit of her food ignoring her boyfriend during the meal.

 

**Hyungwon**

Amanda woke up at the sound of her alarm clock and quickly shut it off before it woke up Hyungwon. She looked over to see he was still out and let out a relieved sigh. She climbed out of bed and headed to the bathroom to get ready. It was the first day Hyungwon returned from tour and she knew Hyungwon would sneak in the night before as he said he wanted to get away from the guys. She didn’t blame him. He had been on tour for four months with the same six guys and the managers.

She went to the kitchen and pulled her ingredients for seaweed soup. Since Hyungwon was out on tour for his birthday, Amanda thought celebrating a successful world tour and his birthday together would be nice. She got the recipe from her friend, Amber, to make seaweed soup. After she pulled up the recipe, she got to work on making Hyungwon’s soup as well as soybean sprouts, kimchi, rice, and seasoned spinach. 

 

Amanda entered the room singing Hyungwon happy birthday. He sat up as he had just woke up moments before she walked in. He rubbed his hair down as he pried his eyes open just as Amanda set down a tray of Korean dishes. After she finished the song, Amanda pulled out her two gifts and set them on his night stand.

“What’s all this?” He asked. His voice was rough and husky as he just woke up.

She shrugged, “I know you celebrated your birthday already, but I missed it. So, I thought today would be a good day to celebrate it. Also to celebrate your successful tour.” She grinned ear to ear.

Hyungwon moved the food away from him and waved his hand for her to get closer. Curiously, she took a seat on the edge of the bed. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead then her nose and cheeks before he kissed her lips. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

“I didn’t, but now I do.” 

He pulled her into his chest and kissed the top of her hair, “I love you.”

“I love you too” she pulled back and pecked his lips, “Now eat eat! I don’t want it getting cold.” He let out a chuckle. He grabbed the soup and took the first bite then let out a moan of approval as he took a second bite. 

**Jooheon**

It was Jooheon’s birthday and Jackie had begged Hyunwoo to make sure they had the say off so she could spend it with Jooheon. She was about to head home to New York and wanted to do something for him before she left. Hyunwoo talked with the manager and luckily for her, they had nothing on their schedule that day. 

So, Jooheon came over the night before upon Jackie’s request. She had her mom ship her some ingredients so Jackie could make huevos revuelto con salchicha (Puerto Rican styles scrambled eggs) and pan de mallorca (sweet bread rolls). 

She headed to the kitchen and got to work on making the sweet bread rolls. Jackie got the dough out of the fridge from the night and checked it before sprinkling flour and turned the dough out. She smiled as it had been some time since she had some home-styled Puerto Rican food. 

 

After letting the dough sit, she preheated the oven and began to cut up the peppers when she heard a yawn. Her head shot up and looked back to see a sleepy Jooheon enter.

“Morning” he rubbed his eyes.

Jackie put down the knife and went to Jooheon’s side, “Mornin’. You shouldn’t be out of bed. I want to bring you food.” She smiled as she led him back to the bed with minimal protest. 

Jooheon laughed as she pushed him in bed, “But my coffee?” 

“I’ll bring it in a bit.”

He grinned, “I think I want to get some toast.” 

Jackie realized what he was doing and tsked, “I’m tryin to be a good girlfriend and spoil my boyfriend for his birthday and he wanna act like a fool.” 

He let out a loud laugh, “I’m sorry! I couldn’t resist. I love you.” 

She walked away from the bed, “Don’t get out that bed or I’ll beat your ass. Don’t play!” Jackie waved her hand around as she spoke to him. Jooheon made an attempt and Jackie reached down and took her slipper off. She pointed it at him with a silent threat with a  _I dare you_  look. Jooheon let out an awkward laugh as he leaned against the headboard with his hands up by his sides. Jackie threw her slipper back on the ground, “No me jodas.” She walked out with a hysterical Jooheon laughing in bed.

 

Twenty minutes later, she entered the bedroom with plates lined up her arm. She made it to the bed and Jooheon helped her take the plates from her before she took her place beside him on the bed. “Happy birthday, Jooheon!” She grinned as she looked at him. 

Jooheon leaned over and kissed her, “Thanks love.” He pecked her lips once more before he took a bite of his sweet bread. He let out a moan of appreciation, “This is so good! How’d I get so lucky?” He said before he began to devour his food. 

 

**Changkyun**

McKenzie wanted to do something nice for her boyfriend, Changkyun. It was their anniversary and she wanted to make him breakfast in bed as it was his day off. It wasn’t often they were able to spend an important event together due to his busy schedule, so she wanted to make the most of it.

She already had the day planned out. Breakfast, head to Sokcho and relax at the beach, and lastly back home for dinner at a restaurant in Gangnam. McKenzie was excited for the day as she made some homemade pancakes in the shape of hearts with some bacon and eggs. 

She went to the bedroom with the tray of food for the both of them. Changkyun was already sitting in bed as she told him not to move from that spot. He grinned as the food was placed right in front of him. “Happy anniversary!” She cheered as she sat across from him. 

“Happy anniversary, baby” he looked down at the food, said a quick thanks, and began eating happily. 

 

After breakfast in bed, McKenzie took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned them before she returned to the bedroom to see Changkyun still in bed. She approached him and touched his side, “You okay?”

Changkyun nodded as he scooted over to make room for her. He patted the bed as he held up the covers and she crawled inside. His hand fell across her side and pulled her close. He said nothing as he pressed his lips to hers in a heated kiss. McKenzie kissed him back as his hand traveled under her shirt. She was about to protest as she broke the kiss when he shushed her. “Let me thank you for breakfast, yea?” She could tell by the lustful expression on his face, she wasn’t going to be able to tell him no. McKenzie nodded and he gave her a grin as he climbed on top of her. “I love you” he didn’t wait for her reply as he kissed her deeply again.


	5. Forgetting Her Own Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have other reactions on here, but for ALL my reactions check out my Tumblr page squirrelly831

**Hyunwoo**

****

Hyunwoo was away on tour and he was going to be home in a week, but he would miss Melly’s birthday and he hated it. He wanted to try to do something for her even though he wasn’t home. 

Melly, however, was against it. She knew Hyunwoo was busy with the tour and being the leader. It was just a birthday, she said a hundred times, but to Hyunwoo it wasn’t just some birthday. It was his girlfriend of two years birthday. It was the second one he missed due to his touring and he hated it. 

 

Melly was sleeping peacefully in the late morning when her phone rang. She blindly sought for her phone. Her head lifted from the pillow as she tired to make out the words. She answered the call to see her boyfriend’s face, “Hyunwoo? Morning...” Her voice was husky with sleepy and muffled. “Isn’t it late over there? Why are you calling? Something wrong?”

“Did you just wake up? It’s almost noon” he teased as he watched her search out her alarm clock to see the time. She let out a groan as she collapsed back in bed. He slipped on his glasses and flashed her a smile, “I was going to call you at midnight your time, but I was so busy traveling about and exploring LA. Happy birthday, love.”

“Is that today?” She let out a yawn as she rolled herself in her blankets. “Thanks, Hyunnie. I miss you.” 

“I miss you too. You have any plans for today?”

Melly shook her head, “No plans. I actually forgot. Yejin and Yugyeom went to Jeju for the weekend and now that I think about it, it would be a birthday getaway.”

Hyunwoo shook his head in return. “No plans? You? The lady with a thousand plans a day? Maybe you can hang out with Bailey. I hate to think you’re alone for your birthday, love.”

Melly unburied herself from her blankets and sat up in bed. “It’s fine” she paused to let out a moan as she stretched, “I can watch Netflix and relax today.”

Hyunwoo made a face, “When I get home, we’ll do something for your birthday.” Melly opened her mouth to protest as she rubbed her eye, “Nope. Not listening to arguments. Just let me spoil you for a day.”

Melly’s lips twitched upward in amusement, “Fine... But hurry home.”

“I will, love. This week will go by fast. I promise.” 

She blew him a kiss before ushering him off to go to bed while she got up to go about the afternoon. What she didn’t know was the giant surprise party her friends were planning behind her back, so her Netflix day would have to wait another day.

 

**Hoseok**

****

Alisha was pretty attentive about dates. She was always on top of anniversaries, holidays, and birthdays. She made sure her husband, Hoseok, remembered those dates too. Whenever her daughter, Jinhee, had a baby birthday party or event, she’d tell Hoseok. With their three and a half year old daughter, it wasn’t weird for Alisha to forget her own birthday. She was a mom, things took priority over something as simple as her aging another year. 

However, Hoseok remembered. For once. Without the help of his friends or their wives or his daughter to remind him. How did he remember? He put it in his phone calendar to remind him; though he’d never admit he had to use his phone to remember. Hoseok had the entire day planned out as he wanted to spend it child free, so Bailey swung by and picked up Jinhee since she was going over to Jooheon’s and Jackie’s place for a play date. It was just going to be Alisha and Hoseok and he was excited. 

Alisha was in bed reading peacefully when Hoseok returned to the room. He had handed off their daughter to Bailey with an overnight bag. Seeing her in bed, Hoseok decided to jump on the bed startling her. The book in her hand fell out of her hand, bounced on her lap then to the ground. Hoseok wrapped his arm around her and pinned her below him.

“What in the world? Hoseok, what’s with you?” She asked as her heart pounded against her chest.

He grinned down at her before he pressed a loving kiss on her lips, “Happy birthday, Alisha.” She looked at him with confusion before she reached over and checked her phone. Her birthday flashed on the lock screen and a small  _oh_ escaped her. Hoseok took the phone from her and leaned down to her jaw, “Told you” he teased. He pressed a trail of kisses on her jaw to her neck, “You always get mad if I forget a birthday or something. I’d die if I forgot an important day. You’re really not fair.” His voice fell an octave as his hands traced her sides. 

Alisha rolled her eyes, “That’s because you  _always_ forget.”

He jerked back and looked in her eyes, “I do not!” He whined.

“Then when’s our anniversary?” Hoseok’s face flushed as he turned his attention back to kissing Alisha’s neck. “Yea that’s what I tho--ah” she let out a moan as he bit her in her sweet spot on her neck. She felt his lips twist in a smirk. 

He leaned up and took her lips in a passionate kiss as his hands worked up her shirt. Hoseok didn’t want to talk anymore. Not when there was something they could both enjoy instead. Hoseok had the entire day planned out for her birthday and he would make sure she would enjoy her day to the fullest.

 

**Minhyuk**

****

Bailey hadn’t planned to work. It was her day off, but when she received a call from a panicked Hyemin. The caterer for a party the same day suddenly cancelled and Hyemin didn’t know what to do. Bailey let out a sigh as she sat up in bed while listening to a frantic Hyemin. Minhyuk sat up awoken from his wife’s voice as she tried to comfort Hyemin. “Okay... Okay, I’ll see what I can do” she whispered hoarsely as she ran her hand through her hair. Minhyuk wrapped his arms around Bailey as he pulled her between his legs. She gave him a look before she pecked his lips, “I’ll be there in an hour, yea?”

Minhyuk’s eyes darkened. There was no way he would let her go into work today. He snatched her phone from her, “Hey Hyemin, you need a caterer, right?” He listened to her talk, “Is it just for desserts? If so why not call Naeun. She’s an actual pastry chef... Yea, I know it’s a good idea.,, Yea, do that. Also, Bailey won’t be home to take any other calls, so call Melly or someone else, bye” he hung up the phone with a triumph look. 

“What was that about?” 

Minhyuk kissed her cheek before he untangled himself from her, “We’re going to the beach! Get ready. I’ll get Hyeonseo ready, okay?” Bailey nodded cautiously as she watch Minhyuk get out of bed and bounce out the room to their three year old’s room.

 

“So why are we heading to the beach?” She asked her husband who was focused on the road. Hyeonseo’s ring toy sounded as she shook it in her car seat. Bailey looked back at her daughter with a smile as she reached back and patted her bare leg. 

“It’s a surprise.” Minhyuk knew he couldn’t say anything other than that. If he did, he’d ruin his own surprise. He was an excited person, but when it came to secrets he was terrible at them. 

Bailey could see how much he fought himself from spilling the beans. He pulled up to a spot at the beach and handed her a blindfold. “Minhyuk no” she whined.

Minhyuk grinned, “You’ll ruin the surprise if you don’t. Please.” Bailey clicked her teeth unable to tell him no when he begs. Minhyuk waited for her to put on the blindfold and held up two fingers to make sure she couldn’t see. “Alright, wait a second.” He got out the car, took Hyeonseo, and placed her in a stroller. Then he grabbed stuff in the back he had hidden from her. Minhyuk opened Bailey’s door and reached out to take her hand, “Watch your step.” He helped her out of the car and led her and the stroller out to the beach. “Stand here. Don’t take off the blindfold.” He hurried around from the car and back to set up the space in front of them. 

She felt Minhyuk’s arm graze hers and she bit her lip, “Can I look now?”

“You’re so impatient” he teased. “Go for it.” 

She took off the blindfold to see Minhyuk had set up a little picnic area with an umbrella shielding them from the sun. “Minhyuk” she gasped “what’s all this for?”

He took Bailey and Hyeonseo to the blanket, “This is my birthday surprise for you!” 

“Birthday surprise? My birthday? Is that today?” 

Minhyuk gave her a look of shock as he pulled Hyeonseo from her stroller. He let out a loud laugh, “See babe, this is why I tell you to stop working so much, right Hye-Hye? Mommy needs to work less and be with us more, yea?” He spoke to his daughter in a baby voice earning a giggle from her. 

“Minhyuk” he looked up at her and Bailey pecked his lips, “Thanks for remembering for me.”

His eyes sparkled as he stood up and got into the wet sand, “Come on, let’s build a sandcastle!” He knelt down and took the sand in his hands before turning to Hyeonseo who took off in his direction. Bailey let out a chuckle as she followed her daughter towards her husband. 

 

**Kihyun**

****

Phoebe had always wanted a dog. It was something she had dreamed of, but with her mom’s dog allergy, she never got one. It was something her boyfriend, Kihyun, noticed about her. She loved dogs. Maybe not for a pet of her own, but to be around. It was what lead him to his idea for her birthday. 

“Where are we going?” She let out a laugh as he dragged her though the busy streets of Myeungdong. Kihyun had showed up at her home unannounced that morning told her to get dressed into something she didn’t mind getting dirty then took off to the metro. 

Kihyun said nothing as he pulled her into a building and up three flights of stairs. The smell of dogs hit them and Phoebe felt excitement as she read the Korean sign 카페 개네 (dog cafe). He opened the door for her to enter first as he followed behind and spoke to the woman to place their order for their drinks. Kihyun glanced at Phoebe who looked like a kid in a candy store as she walked in and placed her bag on the table. Kihyun got the drinks and headed over to her, “What do you think?”

“This is a dog cafe?” Kihyun nodded just as three dogs walked into view. “I want to play with them so badly” she squealed. 

Kihyun chuckled as he set down the drinks, “Come on. We can sit on the floor and they’ll come to us.” He took her hand and lead her to the ground. The moment they sat, some dogs sprung to life. Kihyun heard Phoebe laugh as a wiener dog made his way on her crossed legs and plopped on her. Kihyun smiled as he slid out his phone to snap a photo. A smaller dog approached her and used her side to hold itself up as it kissed her cheek. 

Phoebe looked up Kihyun with bright eyes that shined under the cafe lights. “Look” she pointed at a scruffy dog beside Kihyun. He slipped his phone in his pocket before he picked up the dog and pet it.

 

“That was so much fun!” Phoebe jumped in place as she walked with Kihyun’s arm around her shoulders. “Did you see that tall dog? Like my goodness!” Kihyun smiled dazedly as he listened to her go on about the dogs. “And that poodle--Ah I want one.” Kihyun let out a low chuckle catching Phoebe’s attention. “What? Are you laughing at me?” 

“I am, but it’s because you’re so cute.” He leaned over, pulled his face mask down, and pecked her cheek. “So what else do you want to do, birthday girl?” 

Her head shot up, “Birthday girl?”

Kihyun drew to a stop as he looked at his confused girlfriend, “Yea?” Phoebe went for her phone only to realize she left it home. She dug in Kihyun’s jean pocket to steal his phone. She looked at the date sketched on the phone screen with a calendar notification:  _자기 생일_ (Babe’s birthday). Kihyun took his phone from her and chuckled, “You forgot your own birthday?”

“Yea... I usually do” she scratched at her neck. “My friends or parents usually remind me when they blow up my phone, but I left it at home.”

Kihyun grinned, “Good! Then I have you the entire day without interruptions.” He took her hand in his, “So” his eyes fluttered as he met hers. “Where do you want to go? I’ll be your tour guide.”

 

**Hyungwon**

****

When Amanda got sick, she got sick. A normal person could have a flu and be sick for a couple weeks, but not Amanda. Due to her weak immune system, when she caught anything she was already at risk. 

Hyungwon took the beeping thermometer from his fiancée with a grim expression, “102.” He looked back at Amanda who was tightly bundled in their comforter, “We should take you to the hospital.”

Amanda shook her head, “I’m fine. I just gotta sleep.” 

Hyungwon gave her a blank look as he got off the bed to the closet, “Either you get up willingly or I’ll take you and the comforter with me to the car.” He heard an annoyed mummer and the sound of Amanda shuffling out of bed. He knew he could be jumping the gun, but he wanted to be sure. He just needed to know Amanda would be fine. 

 

“See, I told you I was fine” Amanda coughed as Hyungwon lead her back in the house. She was slightly drugged from the medicine she had been given and swayed, “I’m a fit as a nail.”

Hyungwon shook his head. Amanda had been anything but fine. If she had waited longer the doctor said she could have developed pneumonia. He lead her to their bedroom before helping her get changed into her pajamas and lied her in bed. Almost instantly, Amanda was out. Hyungwon touched her forehead as he brushed her stray hair from her face. He got changed into his own pajamas and crawled beside her. He checked his phone to see the date and let out a groan. “Happy birthday, love” he kissed her cheek. He stretched out beside her as he made a mental note to spoil Amanda as soon as she got better. Hyungwon refused to let her even think about leaving their bed when she was as sick as she was. Birthday or not.  

 

**Jooheon**

****

With her fiance, Jooheon, out of the country on tour with his band and her family back home in New York, Jackie filled all her time in her job and the wedding planning. Due to her focus, she hadn’t even realized that her birthday was just around the corner. 

Even though Jackie didn’t realize her birthday neared, Jooheon did and when he realized that she didn’t talk about any plans for her birthday Jooheon knew she had forgotten. He was looking forwards to her birthday as he had planned a birthday surprise that would give her a good shock. 

 

It was a week before Jackie’s birthday and she was preparing for a flight to somewhere she didn’t know. Phoebe refused to tell her anything asides they were traveling overseas and needed her passport. It wasn’t just Phoebe and her, but Amanda was going with them as she was the main planner with Jooheon in the surprise. 

* * *

Jackie wasn’t able to keep her plane ticket with her as it would ruin the surprise as Phoebe said after she snatched the ticket from her. The trio boarded the plane and headed off to New York something the pilot had announced on the overhead speakers.

“We’re going to New York?” Jackie asked in confusion.

Phoebe looked up from her book and shook her head, “Yes, because we have to change flights.” She could lie so easily with that smile on her lips. Jackie said nothing as she relaxed in her seat and fell asleep.

 

Once they landed in New York they grabbed their bags and headed to the check point. 

The three got out of the check point after an hour and a half of waiting for their turn. Jackie stretched, “Where to next? What’s the next flight?”

Phoebe pointed ahead, “Our next destination is over there.”

Jackie looked where Phoebe pointed. Her eyes widened as she saw a giant sign  _HAPPY BIRTHDAY JACQUELINE ALONDRA GUERRA!_ There were a couple of balloons and the one hold the sign was none other than her family. Jackie let go of her suitcase as she took off towards her family and jumped into her brother’s arm. 

The other two girls headed over, Phoebe hugged Jackie’s family as Amanda introduced herself to them. After all the introductions were done with, the group headed to the cars and to Jackie’s home where she found out this was all her birthday surprise.

 

The day of her birthday, Jackie was awoken by Amanda who ushered her downstairs to eat before the two, Phoebe, and Jackie’s mom headed to a flea market. One of Jackie’s favorite places to go to. 

While shopping around the flea market, Jackie lost her mom and friends. Not that she minded, she could get lost in the unique items through the store to keep her attention for hours. She picked up a statue of an elephant and admired the intricate design when she felt someone tap her shoulder. She had expected it to be Phoebe or the others as she spun around, “Look at this cuuuu...” She trailed off as she was staring at her fiance. “Jooheon” she let out a breathless sound as she spoke his name. 

“Hey, birthday girl!” He smiled as he waved at her. Forgetting about the slightly heavy elephant in her hand, she threw her arms around his shoulders and jumped on him. He held her with ease as he hugged her back, “I take it you missed me.” 

Jackie felt her eyes water as she shook her head. She’d never admit something as silly as missing her fiance who was only gone for two months. 

Jooheon chuckled, “Really? Because I missed you every single day.” 

Jackie put her feet on the ground as she pulled away from him, “Why are you here?” 

“What do you mean? We have a concert here in two days. It’s our day off, so we’ve split up to travel and see things.” He took the elephant from her, “Don’t you have enough elephants at home?”

Jackie clicked her tongue as she brushed her hair off her shoulder, “I could never have enough elephants.” Jooheon wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he handed the elephant back to the seller so he could purchase it. “Wait, you don’t have to buy it. I was just looking.” 

Jooheon handed the cash over as the seller placed the elephant in a box and handed it back to Jooheon. He grinned as he lead her away, “This will be part of my birthday gift to you.” 

“Part?” Her eyebrow rose.

“Well flying you out here was another part, but I have one more part.” He made his way to Kihyun and Hyungwon who were with their loved ones and Jackie’s mom. “We’re going to have a great time celebrating your birthday.” 

Jackie tried to keep from smiling too much as she brushed off his words with a shrug, “Sure, that’s fine. Whatever.” Her words only made the others laugh as they lead her out the market and towards the last of her birthday surprise.

 

**Changkyun**

****

McKenzie was always the first one to announce her birthday days before it actually came up. It was something her husband, Changkyun, found absolutely adorable. So when it was a two days before her birthday and McKenzie made no announcement, he wondered what was wrong, but didn’t voice it. He couldn’t blame her, they were so busy. Aside from having their year old son around, they were preparing for their biggest move ever as they were a week from moving to California. 

So when the day of her birthday came, Changkyun noticed how McKenzie went about the day as a regular stressful day. She entered the empty living room with their year old son in her arms, “Babe, I’m going to go grocery store to buy some baby supplies and food for the next week. You wanna come?”

He looked up from the tv with a guilty smile, “I made plans with the guys. Since we’re leaving soon I wanted to hang out with them a little.”

“That’s fine. You boys have fun--” she turned to Minkyun, “and you get to be with mommy all day long!” She cooed. Her nose rubbed against her son’s. 

Changkyun chuckled as he got off the couch and approached his little family, “Be safe.” He watched McKenzie leave with their son and he pulled out his phone. “She left. Let’s go.” His eyes were trained on the suv pull away from the house and his lips pulled to a smile. 

 

When McKenzie got home, she put away the groceries while Minkyun was down for a nap. After she was done she got a text from her cousin, Marcie, who wanted to meet up with McKenzie for lunch. McKenzie packed the baby bag, carefully picked up her sleeping son, and headed out to the location. From there the two moms and their babies went out walking, light shopping, and just hung out.

 

McKenzie drove the four of them to her home by sunset. “I’m sure Changkyun is still out for the day. You guys wanna stay the night here?”

Marcie smiled, “I’d love to, but we’re leaving Korea mid-afternoon and with Tyler-” she let out a sigh. “I understand why parents hate dragging their kids on a plane. When he’s hungry, he’s hungry and he let’s us know. It’s so awkward breastfeeding on a plane too!” She complained as she got out of the car and retrieved her son. 

McKenzie let out a laugh as she did the same and got out Minkyun. “That’s one of my biggest fears when Changkyun and I head out to San Diego. The flight time makes me nervous, but I know Changkyun will help me.”

“Oh yea, without Mark, I don’t know what I’d do. He immediately covers me when I need to feed Tyler or when he cries when we’re asleep on the place, Mark takes him from me and entertains him. I love that man.” 

McKenzie let out an awe as she unlocked the front door, “He’s super sweet. I don’t know how you ha--”

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Poppers went off and McKenzie let out a shriek. Minkyun began to cry as McKenzie looked to see her friends in the now full and decorated living room. 

Changkyun went over to his wife and son. He picked up Minkyun to calm him as McKenzie was absorbing the scene in front of her, “What is all this?”

“Your birthday surprise” Changkyun grinned.

Marcie handed Tyler off to Mark as she took her cousin’s shoulders in her hands, “You couldn’t leave Korea without one last birthday party. So, Changkyun called us all up to help set up the party.” 

McKenzie’s eyes watered and she wiped her eyes before her tears fell, “You guys... That’s why you came in? It’s just a birthday.”

Bailey scoffed, “Just a birthday for an amazing woman. It has to be celebrated!” 

Melly jumped on McKenzie as she hugged her, “Today it’s only us. Tomorrow, we’re celebrating with all the girls.” McKenzie hugged Melly back. “Come on! You got lots of gifts. I don’t even know how you’re going to pack them all up either.” Melly released her from the hug as she pulled her further into the living room to see a pile of gifts. 

 

After the party ended and the guests were gone, McKenzie put Minkyun to bed as Changkyun finished cleaning up the left over trash. When she returned to the living room, she saw Changkyun relaxing on the couch. She smiled as she walked over and threw herself beside him. His hand instantly wrapped around her shoulder pulling her close.

“Thank you for the birthday party. I loved it” she looked up at Changkyun who leaned down and pecked her lips. 

“Of course. I wanted to give you the greatest birthday you could have. You deserve the best.” He rubbed her shoulder, “Happy birthday, my love.”

McKenzie’s eyes twinkled, “Thanks, babe.” She pecked his lips once more before she curled into him and the two reminisced on their life together in Korea.


	6. Fainting [Angst]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger for eating disorder with Hoseok’s. 
> 
> Enjoy~

**Hyunwoo**

  


 

Areum was nearing her solo debut as a singer. She had practiced for years as a trainee under Starship. She trained for four years under them and it was finally time for her to shine. 

The song ended as Areum posed in front of the dance studio mirrors. Beads of sweat trailed her face and back of the neck. She had been at it all day. She wanted it to be perfect. All of it HAD to be perfect. 

“Knock knock” Hyunwoo greeted as he entered the room with Kihyun close behind. 

Areum grinned at the two as she grabbed a water bottle and approached them, “Hey! What are you two doing here?”

“Came to check on you. How’s the practicing going?” Kihyun asked. For her debut, Areum had Hyunwoo and Kihyun in her music video and in the song. They were the vocals to her rap and they blended beautifully together.

Areum’s eyes fluttered lovingly over Hyunwoo who winked secretly to her. “It’s going good. I may do one more run through and then call it a night.” 

“Did you already eat?” Hyunwoo asked. One cue, Areum’s stomach signaled it’s starvation. She flushed as she wrapped her arms around her stomach in embarrassment. “I’ll take that as a no.” 

“I have food” she pointed to the corner where fried chicken sat. “I just haven’t eaten. I will though.”

Kihyun’s phone went off and he pulled it from his pocket, “It’s my mom. I’ll be back.”

As he headed out, Hyunwoo watched as the door shut and click. When the click sounded, he moved closer to Areum who was all the ready when he pressed his lips to hers. Her hands went to his hair as his rested on her waist. Their lips moved against each others before Areum broke them apart. Hyunwoo panted as he looked down in her eyes, “I wanted to do that since I walked in.” Her hand rubbed the back of his neck as she licked her lips. “You’ve lost more weight...”

Areum chuckled, “You know how it is being an idol. Gotta keep my weight low.” Hyunwoo’s eyes flashed with concern and Areum touched his arm, “I’m fine, I promise. I’m going to get some food after I practice.”

“Okay... You ready for tomorrow?”

“If ready means I feel like I’m going to be sick, then yes...” 

Hyunwoo chuckled as he put his hands on her cheeks, “You’ll be fine.” He pressed his lips to hers in a quick kiss. “I’ll be there with you, okay?”

A cough interrupted the two and they broke apart to see Kihyun at the door. He gave a wave as he smirked at the couple, “Just because I am one of the people who know about you doesn’t mean I want to walk in to it.” 

 

The next day, Areum and Hyunwoo were in the back preparing for her live debut. She was bouncing on her toes as her nerves scattered through her body. Hyunwoo was getting ready and Areum did her best to introduce herself to the other idols. She felt faint and her body swayed periodically. She tried her best to ignore her growling stomach that was begging for food after two days of starvation.  _After this performance_ she reminded herself. At least that was what her manager told her when he restricted her eating schedule the last couple days for her debut.

As the staff called for her, she took a deep breath just as Hyunwoo approached her and patted her back in encouragement. She headed to the stage blinking her eyes as black spots began to cloud her vision. She heard the music began, but before she could do anything, her vision blurred and her body fell.The fans gasped as Hyunwoo ran from behind the scenes to her unconscious self. He effortlessly picked her up and rushed her to the back where paramedics were stationed and she was rushed to the hospital. 

Hyunwoo watched in fear as they left. He wanted to go after them, but he knew it would just cause their company problems. He would later go to the hospital to find out that she had fainted due to being malnourished.

 

**Hoseok**

  


 

Being a foreigner and not being incredibly skinny had always been April’s issue when she began to teach in Korea. She lived in Seoul which was diverse as a mini New York City, but still she couldn’t help but feel overlooked. At least that’s what it felt like before Hoseok entered her life.

Since April started dating Hoseok seven months ago, she felt different. At first feeling different felt nice, but then when the fans discovered their relationship--different wasn’t so nice. In fact, she began to hate it. She was American while he was Korean. She was biracial and of tanner complexion to his pale complexion. The fans bullied her for her darker skin, but being in America, she had experienced it all before. She could ignore their ignorance about that, but what got under her skin was her weight. She had struggled to stay as skinny as she could to the point she developed an eating disorder in high school. April was good now, she got help and was able to move away from her past disorder--until the hate messages. 

The years of fighting off her eating disorder, began again as she began to fear her body was lacking. She found herself in front of a mirror more often to check her stomach and thighs. She’d pinch the excess skin in disgust. That’s when she decided to take a couple days off from eating. Just a couple. Drink some water and exercise a bit more than she did. 

 

However, her couple days turned to a week. April felt like she was hit by a train. Everything hurt inside and outside her body, but beauty was pain. The hate didn’t stop, in fact only increased after a fan captured a picture of her looking a little slimmer. Now she was too skinny and ugly. April couldn’t help but let the hate settle in her. She covered her mirrors in her apartment. 

Her actions didn’t go unnoticed, Hoseok noticed minor changes about her. How she’d say she ate before she came to meet him, how she would have dizzy spells, and how she refused to send a selfie to him like she had done in the past. Hoseok knew the hate she was getting and he had tried to address it, but he didn’t know what else to do. So, he opted to take her out on a date. A date to get her out in fresh air, a day out of view from everyone. They went for a nature walk. Hoseok wanted to voice his concerns for April and after seeing her made him want to talk to her more. 

“Hey babe, can I talk to you about something?”

April’s ears perked as she looked up at her boyfriend’s back, “Yea, what’s up?”

Hoseok’s steps slowed before he stopped, “You’r--Have you been eating?”

April’s heartbeat echoed in her ears as the color drained from her face, “Wh-Yea of course. Why wouldn’t I be?” She lied as she continued to walk. She passed Hoseok as a dizzy spell hit her again. April blinked her eyes rapidly trying to focus at the scene in front of her. 

Hoseok’s eyes narrowed, “I’m serious April. Are you eating?” His voice was low but authoritative. It was a clear sign, he wasn’t playing games. “Because if you aren’t, you--”

“I’m what?” She snapped as she spun to face him. “So what if I miss a couple meals a day! I can eat later.” 

“You can, but will you?” Hoseok didn’t understand why she was like this. Why she looked like she wanted to attack her own reflection if she caught a glimpse. Or why she acted like she was fine, when clearly she wasn’t. “You look like you haven’t had a meal in days. I’m worried!”

“Well you can stop! You’re not my father” she turned spun forward once more. The world swayed and she stepped back to try to balance herself. As she stepped back on a rock, she fell backwards as her vision clouded. 

 

Hoseok had caught April before she had seriously injured herself from the fall. He called the ambulance as she was unresponsive in his hands. He called for her as he waited for help.

At the hospital, Hoseok waited for Changkyun who was April’s best friend and emergency contact. Changkyun bowed as he thanked the doctor before he returned to Hoseok. “How is she?”

Changkyun gave him a sad look as he took a seat beside him, “There’s something I need to tell you about April...” He took a breath, “Honestly, I wasn’t going to tell you because it wasn’t my business to tell, but since we’re here, you should know. Back in high school, April became anorexic, she got help and was doing better, but I think the hate she’s been getting triggered it again. The doctor said she hadn’t eaten in days.” Changkyun shook his head, “I didn’t expect this to happen again...”

Hoseok felt lost. Why hadn’t he talked to her sooner? Did he make her feel worse since he didn’t do much to fight the haters? 

“Hey, hyung” Changkyun tapped his shoulder to draw him from his thoughts, “You can’t go blaming yourself, okay? I’ll talk to the company about pressing charges. she’s like my sister, so if I say something, I think it’ll be fine.” 

Hoseok nodded, “Yea, but can you stay here for her. I just need some air. Call me if she wakes up.” He left before Changkyun could respond. Hoseok felt useless--powerless. He wanted to help April and he didn’t know how.

 

**Minhyuk**

  


 

Minhyuk may have been the sunshine of Monsta X, but his girlfriend, Chloe, was his light in the darkness. His world lit up whenever he was with her and he did everything he could to make her happy and healthy. 

Chloe was very active. She worked out played various sports depending on the season. It was something she had always been involved in. She was one of the healthiest people Minhyuk had met. She rarely got sick. Rarely complained of a cough or fever, which made this event so frightening. 

A week prior to the scare of their life, Chloe and Minhyuk were in a minor fender bender. They were heading home from a date out of town, Minhyuk was driving when someone hit them from behind. It was a minor accident. No one received medical help and the insurance took care of the dent in the fender. No harm no foul. 

 

Minhyuk was visiting Chloe at the cafe she was working at. He watched as she went from order to order getting the customer’s drinks and snacks prepared. He was concerned as earlier in the day, she had complained about feeling off. She had felt off balance and even at work she had to steady herself by holding the counter. As she was the only one working, Minhyuk had decided to stick around until the owner came in. 

While she was rinsing the dishes, she felt another wave of discomfort. She held on to the counter again as she tried to steady herself. Her heart pounded against her chest as her vision blurred. “Mwhwk” she tried to form words, but her words didn’t process. 

Minhyuk jumped out of his seat and ran to Chloe’s aid, “Someone! Call the ambulance!” He situated Chloe on the ground as she struggled to stay awake. 

 

Once the doctor finished checking on Chloe, he rendered his verdict. Chloe, the healthiest girl Minhyuk had ever met, had a mini-stroke. After getting more information from Minhyuk, the doctor believed the stroke was caused by the car accident a week ago and had decided to schedule other tests to find out what underlying problems caused the stroke. 

Minhyuk went to Chloe’s hospital room where she slept. He sat on the chair beside her as he watched her. Night had already fallen as he watched. The fear that had he not been there when Chloe collapsed--had someone waited just a little longer, she probably wouldn’t be here right now breathing and fast asleep. A sense of dread hit him like a wave as he placed his hand on his face. Minhyuk was going to do all that he could to help Chloe feel better again. 

 

**Kihyun**

  


 

Kihyun loved his fiance, Kennedy. She was independent and hard working. Her carefree smile lit up the world and she was full of life. He loved how much she loved her work at the magazine company, but what he didn’t like was the work schedule. 

Unlike a normal office job with set business hours and cut off times, Kennedy’s office would have some workers work as late as 4 am just to get their articles prepped and ready for distribution. She’d work odd hours and sometimes was even called in on her days off. Kennedy never turned her work down and though Kihyun loved that she was so dedicated, he worried. Kennedy was known for skipping meals and surviving off water and coffee. 

Kihyun’s concern only grew when he didn’t hear from Kennedy one morning. She got called in to fix an article late in the night and told Kihyun that she would just sleep at the office. He was against the idea, but he knew he had no say in the matter. So, all he asked was that she made sure to eat. 

 

* * *

 

However, eating was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to get the article done with so she could send out the magazine for printing. Kennedy knew the poor treatment of her body was bad, but she just brushed it off. She would just eat when she finished the assignment. 

 

It wasn’t until almost 6 am when she finished the revisions and submitted the magazine for printing. Kennedy stood and stretched out her aching muscles. Her stomach pleaded with her to eat, so she grabbed her wallet and decided to take the stairs to the level below her to grab a snack from the machines. However, when she entered the stairway, she vision swayed. She saw doubles and she instinctively went to reach for the stair rail, but missed it and fell forward. Her body rolled down the first set of stairs and her scream echoed. As she hit the landing, she lost consciousness, but her screams were heard by the janitor who rushed to her aide and called the ambulance.

 

Being her emergency contact, Kihyun received the call that he had feared he would get. He raced out of the dorms and headed to the hospital without alerting anyone. He would explain his disappearance later.

 

Arriving to the hospital, he was greeted by the nurse who conveyed the doctor’s message. How Kennedy’s body was dehydrated and lacked nutrients it needed with her lifestyle. And how she took a nasty fall down concrete stairs and had a concussion. 

Kihyun thanked the nurse before he entered Kennedy’s hospital room. He glanced at her sleeping figure and noticed the bandage wrapped around her head. He grimaced. He regretted not telling her to go home and to eat properly. Maybe if he went to her house that night he could have stopped her. Kihyun took a seat beside her bed and leaned over, his eyes stared at the ground not wanting to spend another moment looking at the state she was in. The guilt was too much. Kihyun was mentally preparing to tell Kennedy to cut her hours. To stop saying yes to fixing her co-workers mistakes and to focus on her well being. Kihyun didn’t think he could handle seeing her in a hospital like this another time.

 

**Hyungwon**

  


 

Piper knew the moment she had woken that morning that she was sick. Her head felt like it was going to exploded, she was so stopped up. She climbed out of bed, gripped the nightstand as she swayed. With a hand pressed against her head, she made her way to the living room to see her husband, Hyungwon, wasn’t home. She let out a sigh of relief as she headed to the medicine cabinet and took all that she could. 

Piper knew her husband would be against her leaving the house as unwell as she was, but she had a project at work she could not afford to miss. Skipping one day would set her back drastically and that was something she was not prepared to do. Piper packed medicine, put on a mask, and headed out after she got ready for work. It was Friday, she knew she would just rest up tomorrow and Sunday for her healthy return to work Monday. 

What Piper didn’t expect was for her sickness to get worse. Her fever only grew and the aches and pains weighed down her body. By the time she had gotten home, she felt like she was dragging her body to the front door. Her vision was blurred and how she had driven home in the condition she was in was a miracle. 

Hyungwon was at the door with his key in the door when he heard her cough. He turned and greeted her with a smile, “We got home at--Pipe, what’s wrong?” His smile faded when he saw her condition. Piper was panting by this point and her legs gave way, “Shit!” Hyungwon lunged and caught her before she hit the concrete. Her eyes shut as his hand pressed against her face. His lips pursed as he felt his anger rise. Piper was burning up and he knew this didn’t just suddenly happen. 

Piper’s eyes opened a couple minutes later. She let out a mumble of words as she tried to push herself off her husband. 

Hyungwon stopped her in fear that she’d faint again. “Hold on to my arm” his voice was low, but the anger was there. He helped Piper to her feet and his hand shot out when he noticed her body lean. He wrapped her arm around his neck and unlocked the door to enter the house. He helped get her out of her work clothes and took her to bed. “Stay here, I’ll find you some medicine.

Piper let out a cough, “I’m fine, babe. It’s just a cough.”

“A cough doesn’t make you pass out” his voice was sharp. Hyungwon took in a sharp breath, “You’re sick and you should have just stayed home and took the day off.” He stood from the bed, “And worse, you drove in this condition, what would have happened if you passed out behind the wheel or something?” He didn’t get a reply and he ruffled his hair, “I’ll be back with the medicine.” 

 

As Piper slept, Hyungwon watched over her. He pressed his fist to his lips as he thought about taking her to the hospital. Her condition was nothing to scoff at and he didn’t understand why she would try this hard to go to work when she was this sick.

 

**Jooheon**

  


 

When Jooheon’s relationship with actress and model Rayna came to light, the amount of hate Rayna received was intense. Fans became anti-fans. She privatized her profiles, but had acted too late as many had already friended her and their brutality continued. 

At first the hate was insults, she was too fat or too ugly for Jooheon. Rayna tried to ignore it, but found herself working out more and eating less. However, then the death threats happened. People telling her to die and that she would never be good enough for Jooheon.

Rayna found herself reading and rereading the comments on her pictures and posts. Her confidence swayed as she began to question what she was doing. Her work out regiment increased as her food intake decreased. Her sleep cut drastically and more times than not she didn’t sleep.

 

Her activities didn’t go unnoticed. Jooheon took mental notes when his texts or calls went unanswered. Or when Rayna did talk to him, she sounded different--sounded lifeless. He had planned to go to her apartment to check on her on his day off. But, when he received a call from Rayna’s mom about her daughter in the hospital, Jooheon realized he waited too late. 

Jooheon rushed to the hospital to see Rayna’s mom speaking with Rayna’s doctor. He ran over to her just as the doctor left, “What happened?”

Rayna’s mom eyes were overflowing with tears, “She wasn’t eating or sleeping. She was driving herself to the store and she passed out--” she broke into sobs. “Her foot hit the accelerator and she crashed.”

Jooheon sucked in a harsh breathe as he waited for her to continue, but she only cried harder. She pointed at the door and Jooheon headed to the door. He pushed open the door to see Rayna on a breathing tube. Her head was wrapped and she was still. He went to her side and saw her right arm wrapped and her face was bruised. Jooheon felt his knees bucked below him and he fell with gravity. 

 

Jooheon stayed in the hospital room with Rayna. He sat beside her and stared at her. He wanted her to wake up. He wanted to apologize to her. He didn’t realize how much hate she was getting. Jooheon had called his manager who went to the CEO. A statement was released that criminal charges will be pursued to those who have sent malicious comments. However, Jooheon didn’t care about it. Yes, people will be charged, but that didn’t help him right now. It didn’t help Rayna who was still unconscious. He glanced over to her with his hand near his mouth. He just wanted her to open her eyes. His free hand reached over to her good hand and he took it. He held on to her hand tightly, “Please... Please wake up already.” He pleaded as he pressed her hand to his lips.

 

 

**Changkyun**

  


 

Reaching Makena’s voicemail for the hundredth time only infuriated Changkyun more. He didn’t leave a message as he hung up the phone once more. He knew what she was doing, it was what she did every time they argued. She was out at a club or bar drinking alcohol like it was the air she needed to breathe. That only pissed him off more, he didn’t understand why she could drink herself to death, but couldn’t handle one argument that could be worked out by talking. 

He pressed his fingers to his temple as his phone sat on the table in front of him. Changkyun had sent so many text messages and voice messages for Makena and he knew it was pointless to attempt it more if her phone was off.

 

He didn’t know how much time had passed or when he fell asleep at the table. Changkyun was awoken by his phone vibrating. He looked at the unknown number that appeared on his screen for a couple moments before he answered it, “Hello?” He paused as the female voice identified herself to him as a nurse from the near by hospital. Panic set in as she asked him about his relationship with Makena. “We live together. We’re dating. Did something happen?” The nurse explained that Makena was found unconscious and unresponsive on the side of the road. Someone had called the emergency number to get ambulance to pick her up. Changkyun didn’t wait for more as he hung up and rushed to the hospital where he would be filled on the rest.

 

When Makena woke, she found Changkyun beside her in the chair. An aura of rage consumed his essence as he leaned over. “Are you okay? Any pain?” Though his words were from a concerned part of him, his voice was laced with venom. He was calm, but she knew she had fucked up. 

She sat up with the help of Changkyun, “What happened?” The sunlight trickled into the hospital room. IV attached to her arm as she tried to get comfortable with the lumpy pillow behind her back. A wave of nausea hit her. Seeing her discoloration, Changkyun rushed to grab a trash can and she emptied her stomach contents into it. She grimaced in disgust as she tasted the vile burn of last night’s alcohol. “How much did I drink last night?” She groaned as she pulled her hair up in a messy bun.

“Enough to get alcohol poisoning--again” there was an irritation in his voice as he placed the trash can on the floor beside the bed. “You were at a club apparently and got so drunk you tried walking home and passed out on the side of the road. You weren’t even walking in the right direction” he scoffed. His hand went to his hair as he shook his head, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Makena’s head shot up to see him, “What do you mean by that?” Her eyes watered as she tried to meet his eyes. 

Changkyun finally looked up at her. Dark circles under his eyes and the emotionless void in his eyes were enough for her to fall silent. “I can’t keep doing this with you. You need help. One day--” his voice cracked “one day, you’re going to drink too much and doctors won’t be able to help you.” He got off the chair, “I’m going back to the dorms. I called your friend, Jiyeon. Don’t try to contact me. We’re through.” He left her hospital room and when the door shut, he could hear her cries. He leaned against the door for a moment as he fought the urge to go back. Changkyun spotted Jiyeon approaching and he moved from the door, “Take care of her” he told Jiyeon as he walked past her and exited the hospital. 

 

 


End file.
